


Bright Eyes, Bright Hearts

by crestedhearts (orphan_account)



Series: The Smut Box [1]
Category: Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:14:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24451171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/crestedhearts
Summary: In which Sephiroth comes home after a long mission, you admit your love to him, and bask in the afterglow.
Relationships: Sephiroth (Compilation of FFVII)/Reader
Series: The Smut Box [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780351
Comments: 2
Kudos: 128





	Bright Eyes, Bright Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request on tumblr! I decided to post it here for everyone to enjoy as well. It's smutty so... Be warned! I snuck some fluff in as well. :)

You stared at your cellphone with narrowed eyes, furiously tugging at the loose band of your robe to tie it together in some semblance of a knot to keep it from flying open on the balcony. There had not been an hour that passed by when Biggs or Jessie had not called you to jump in on their Seventh Heaven parties, interrupting your 'me time'. First, it had been right in the middle of one of your amazing bubble baths, the ones that you paid good money for; second, Jessie had called you while you were doing your yoga for the day, messing up your pose sending you sprawling on the floor; third was when Biggs called, again, just as you were getting ready for a long night without your official-yet-unnofficial lover to satisfy your cravings yet again.

You knew what you were getting into when you agreed to be with Sephiroth, but you hadn't anticipated the toll it would take on your sex life. Sure, masturbation and self pleasure was good and all, but sometimes you just wanted him and nothing else, not to lay in your bed and notice the cold sheets every time you woke up.

He went on missions more and more every week, nearly every day, and rarely came home. If he did, he was too tired to do much more than give you a kiss and an apology. Whatever they put him through had drained that impressive SOLDIER stamina that you loved so much down to the barest dregs, even when you sometimes took things way too far for too long. The smugness you would see on his face when you struggled to walk the next day was all completely worth it.

"What do you want?" You answered the phone with a harsh, biting tone, tugging the sheer silk robe over your breasts when a harsh breeze blew by. The potted plants you had on your balcony waved as you took a seat at your coffee table, sitting in one of the cold metal seats that did nothing to douse your frustration. "You've called me three times now. I said no. That's the end of it, Biggs."

"Oh come on, [Name]!" He laughed on the other line, the sound of music and partying echoing over his voice. "You never come down here anymore. Are the slums too good for you now since you became a high and mighty Shinra executive?"

"That's not true and you fucking know it, Biggs." You never went back because you never had the time. And if you did, you didn't want to confront Tifa, who you had a petty disagreement with over your aspirations to live in Sector One, since your money made Avalanche soar. "Don't ever try to pull something like that on me. Ever. I grew up in the slums, same as everyone else."

"Sorry." It was Jessie's voice this time, apologetic and slurred. "Bigg's been drinking too much. I told him to stop, but he wouldn't listen. He's still hung up on that night you two had."

Your mouth thinned to a hard line. "Yeah, well, he needs to get over it. It was a mistake. Adrenaline, or whatever. Near death does that to you."

"Yeah. I know." She cleared her throat. "I'll let you go then! Do you want to say anything to anyone else before you go?"

You assumed you were on speaker, so you said,"Yeah, sure. Biggs? Go find a lay and quit bothering me. It's never going to happen again."

With that you hung up, tossing your phone on the table with a groan. You rubbed your face tiredly, watching as the mako reactor began firing up and readying itself for shut down for the night as the sun lamps dimmed. It was nearly eight and if you wanted to get to work early, you would have to hit the hay pretty soon. Rufus had left you with enough paperwork to drown in, literally and figuratively. If you didn't know the man like you did, you would have thought he hated you, but it was the opposite; he quite trusted you with many things over his father's people, because you were, in a sense, one of Rufus's people, just like Tseng and Reno and Rude.

There had been a few times where Rufus had propositioned you─once at the Golden Saucer when you had dressed nicely for the charity event someone had been holding, and another time when you had been forced to use the communal bath house during a vacation to cool down. You had politely turned him down, usually because Sephiroth's eyes flashed through your mind, the way they narrowed and watched you as you came undone by your own hand. It didn't stop him from giving you appreciative glances, though, but you knew when to take a compliment.

You had intended to sit outside for a bit before going back in and facing an empty apartment, but found yourself picking up your phone and staring at Sephiroth's contact name pensively. If he was busy, he wouldn't answer you, and you would be disappointed; if he wasn't, he would answer and be home right as he finished up his mission to give you a "gift", which was usually mind blowing sex and really nice aftercare.

Did you love him? Yes. Of course you did. But you wouldn't risk saying that to him and risking your entire relationship, of which had been founded on a very shaky foundation of trust and tentative friendship. It had been years since you had first agreed to your arrangement, and now you were wanting something more from him. He had never mentioned how far this would go between the two of you, had probably expected you to be a one time fling and vanish into the night. But you hadn't, and you had been with him for over five years now. Five. Sometimes you had to wonder if he was just amusing your carnal appetites or if he did it because he appreciated you as a whole.

Before you could hit call, the very voice you had been desiring to hear spoke.

"Maybe I should get you a collar to remind you who you belong to." Sephiroth leaned against the far end of the balcony, dressed in his full leather armor and his mako green eyes gleaming mischievously. "Since you seem to have all the men from Sectors One to Seven wanting you in their bed."

"Please," you laughed, a pleasurable jolt running up your belly at the suggestion. You got to your feet and sauntered over to him, noting the way his eyes followed the curves of your body underneath the sheer silk robe, just barely visible to the naked eye. "They may want me, but the only person I want right now is you."

"Is that so?" He hummed, allowing you to trace your fingers up the exposed part of his chest to unhook the leather straps from his pauldrons. "That sounds like it's subject to change."

You leaned up, smothering your chuckle into a kiss upon the hollow of his throat. "Only if you want it to be. Pauldrons off, SOLDIER boy."

"As you command," he purred, that sensuous voice hitting places in your core that you had to stifle a small moan. The pauldrons dropped to the balcony floor. "Does the lady have any more demands?"

"Mm… Lean down," you commanded in your sternest voice. It was one you had perfected over the years, one that made even Rufus Shinra tremble in his boots, though that had probably been arousal and little to do with fear. "Please," you added as an afterthought.

He leaned down to your height, which was somewhat of a discrepancy that you didn't mind. You cupped his chin in your hand and rose to your toes, pressing your lips to his in a deep kiss. Before he could move to kiss you back, you retreated with a sly smile, hands pressed firmly to his chest.

"Welcome home," you whispered, watching his face soften and those cat-like pupils widen just a bit. You decided to push it, to be a little more honest. "I missed you."

He sighed and jerked you close, burying his face in the curve of your neck. You put your arousal on the back burner for this tender moment, if only for a few seconds, relishing in the feel of your breasts against the hard leather of his armor and your hips brushing the leather belt slung around his waist. "It has been a long few days, hasn't it?"

Your eyes fluttered shut when he punctuated his words with little kisses to your neck, his teeth scraping against your pulse, followed by a quick slash of his tongue to soothe the sting.

"That it has," you breathed into his ear, kissing the skin just below it. A little more honesty, then. "It's torturous waking up without you."

"I know." Hands went to your waist, sliding up from the sides of your thighs to press you more firmly against him, his arousal prominent against the skin of your pelvis. "When we are apart, all I dream of is you. Your scent. Your touch."

You sucked your lip into your mouth, biting down when rolled his hips into yours with a smooth motion. You had never had him initiate things like this; usually he would just tell you, order you around. It aroused you when he did, but this felt intimate on a completely new level, one you weren't sure how to navigate with him yet. You could feel yourself growing wetter, the apex of your thighs growing slick.

"I didn't know that," you said, your breath stuttering out from your lungs when one particularly deep roll nudged his bulge right where you wanted it most, the leather an exciting texture against the silk rubbing against your hood.

He deftly untied the knot you had put awkwardly in place, letting the silk part and expose a slit of your body, all the way from your collarbone to your slickened core, his eyes following the skin like a curtain opening to reveal the main act. "Now you do. Lean back."

You removed your face from his neck where you had been placing artful hickeys, eyes heavy as he dragged the silk robe from your shoulders to leave you completely bare to him. Not an inch of you was covered. If anyone looked off of their balconies, or even through the window, they would see you as naked as the day you were born. It excited you.

Sephiroth was not a fan of exhibitionism, however, and preferred to fuck you in the privacy of your own home or his, where he didn't have to worry about someone snapping a picture of him and posting it to the local tabloids.

He picked you up by the waist, those mako enhanced muscles rippling between your thighs as you locked your legs around his hips. He squeezed a giggle out of you when his fingers ghosted across your ribs where you were particularly ticklish, your mouth pressed firmly to the flesh of his collarbone to bury it in your throat.

Sephiroth seemed to be in no rush, shutting the balcony door behind him and walking to your room at a leisurely pace. You had divested him of his leather coat and straps and belt by the time you reached the hallway, your nimble fingers working quickly to get him as naked as you were, and to hopefully not make as much of fuss when you were on the bed.

As you struggled with the button on his pants, pressing kisses to his neck and all the way to his lips, where he trapped you, capturing your lip between his teeth and nibbling it hard enough that it stung, he opened the door to your room and slammed it shut.

"There," you chortled when the button flew apart under the pressure of his erection, your glee smothered by his tongue seeking entrance into your mouth. A moan escaped when he dropped you on the bed, pressing himself flush against you, stepping out of his pants.

He parted from your kiss and leaned towards your ear, his hand sneaking down the length of your stomach, darting past your navel and sliding between the wet lips of your cunt. Your gasp was strangled as he held his free finger over your mouth. "Let's play a game, shall we?"

"What kind of game?" You whispered, heart caught in your lungs as he gently stroked the hot heat between your legs like a patient predator. He rarely, if ever, played games with you because he was so tired by the end of it, or just wanted to be inside you as deeply as you would let him without the foreplay.

"The quiet game." He bit the shell of your ear, rolling it gently between his teeth. "There's a nosy pest standing right outside your apartment door. You don't want him to hear and sell your audio to the black market dealer who pays him the highest gil, do you?"

Sephiroth smirked into your neck when your pussy squeezed close around his fingers in panic. He could feel the flutter of your heartbeat beneath his chest, right above the hard pebbles of your nipples that just begged for his attention, the hot laving of his mouth.

"No," you whispered, your mind going blank when he managed to squeeze a finger past the impossibly tight ring of flesh, stroking your walls with the pad of his thumb. There was the possibility that your room was bugged, as well; who knew if he was listening right now? "Definitely not."

"Good." He pressed a kiss to your cheek and simultaneously shoved another finger in you. You had to smother your face into a pillow by your head, groaning into the cotton with an open mouth. "Feel free to bite me if you can't take it. I'll be torturing you for a while."

While the promise of his brand of torture and 'a while' sounded absolutely amazing, you didn't know how long you could go without letting out an audible noise into the open air. Sephiroth knew how you ticked, knew how to wrangle the most wretched sounds from you with his fingers and mouth, knew how to find your g-spot with just the right stroke that had you screaming his name.

"Rules?" You gasped, wiggling your hips when he removed his fingers from you, desperate to have that friction again. He moved his soiled fingers to your mouth, parted your lips with his thumb. You took it between your teeth, grazing it with your tongue, your heartbeat pounding in time with the pulse in your inner walls. You tasted yourself on him, faintly mild and salty.

He watched as you ran your tongue over his thumb in much the same way that you would his cock, giving little tugs with your tongue or cheeks. "Don't make a sound. Don't try to scream. You can breathe, but that will be hard for you, anyways."

When he removed his thumb from your mouth, you nodded slightly, licking your lips free of your fluids. He smirked and leaned down again, swiping his tongue over your mouth as he kissed you, taking in the dregs that you hadn't gotten completely. "Good girl. Now be a good pet and take me in your mouth."

You sat up when he removed himself from you, tugging off the huggers that kept the leather pants from chafing him too much as he fought. He sprung free, swollen and engorged, precum leaking from the tip tauntingly.

You lowered yourself to your knees, snatching a pillow that had fallen from the bed and settling it under your knees. Sephiroth was bad on your knees, especially when his stamina was up, and you had been to therapy once or twice to help with the sprains he gave you.

When you glanced up, he was looking down at you, those gorgeous eyes narrowed to slits. Whenever you did this for him, he always made you feel like you were the prey and he the predator, his fingers closing around the back of your head to play with the hair there.

"Go on," he said, using his free hand to rub his thumb against your swollen lips. He tilted his head towards the door, hearing something you couldn't. "Take it."

You reached up and took him into a firm grip with your palm. You could have wrapped it around your fist, if you wanted, but it was so engorged and hard that you couldn't resist leaning forward and taking the tip into your mouth for a taste.

Sephiroth blew out a hard breath through his nose, his hips moving forward shallowly to thrust his cock further into your mouth. You didn't let him, though, moving your head back and stroking your thumb over the veins underneath. You reached up and balanced your hand on his hip, feeling the muscles beneath work and flex.

"[Name]..." he whispered, his hand fisting in your hair tight enough to sting. You released him from your mouth with a quiet pop, running your thumb over his head to evenly spread out the beads of precum leaking from him. "Damn."

You hollowed out your cheeks in preparation, swallowing all of your spit so you wouldn't choke when he deep throated you like he was wont to do. You pressed your lips to his cockhead, firmly, parting them and engulfing the swollen tip in your mouth. You stroked the rest of the length you hadn't taken, moving your other hand to cup his balls and squeeze firmly. Precum dripped onto your tongue, salty and sweet.

He dropped his head back, fist tightening in your hair as you took in inch by inch, pushing you further and further to the hilt. He hit your gag reflex earlier than you intended so you squeezed your thumb into a fist, eyes watering when he pushed past your uvula to sit firmly at your throat. You repeated this several times, thoroughly coating his length with saliva and his precum, until your lips and nose touched the skin and hair just above.

You were thankful that you had finished preparing yourself because the moment you returned back to his head, lips wrapped around him like a vice, he thrust into your mouth, going farther down your throat with the aid of his hand at the back of your head. Tears spilled down your face, more water than salt every time he hit the back of your throat. You always managed to avoid using teeth somehow, keeping his length between your cheeks and tongue even when he continued thrusting into you at a pace that could have broken your neck if you weren't careful.

He finished in your mouth, right in the midst of another hard thrust, the quickest release you had gotten from him yet. You swallowed around him, trying your damndest not to choke, and he whispered sweet praises to you, clearly playing the game by his own rules.

"Such a good girl for me," he said, wiping the tears from your cheeks when you allowed his cock to fall from your mouth. He was already at half mast, growing steadily harder, which meant he hadn't been put through the wringer on his mission. He pulled you up delicately and gave you a long, sweet kiss that was unusual for him--usually he just skipped right ahead to ploughing you like an animal. "Thank you."

Your heart was beating miles a minute as he lowered you to your bed once again, parting your legs and kneeling between them, slinging your calves along his shoulders. He had never thanked you before, not like that; you felt like a flustered school girl all over again and you weren't sure how to take it.

When he pressed his mouth to your pussy, tongue twisting past your entrance, all embarassment left you. Your hands flew to his hair, tangling in the long, luxuriously soft lengths, forcing him down on you.

He kept his lips solitary, smoothing his hands over the insides of your thighs and inserting his thumbs into you, pulling you farther open for him. His index finger moved up, pushing your clitoral hood up to expose the bundle of raw nerves there, and when he pressed down firmly, you saw little lights. You bit the pillow beside you and bucked into his face, hiding your keening whine into the cotton.

Sephiroth heard it, felt it vibrate through you, and got to work, sucking and nipping and licking you until all you knew was him. He rolled that little nub just right and you came undone, releasing onto his mouth. He drank it up with relish, tongue coated in your juices, and made a slow climb up your body, kissing the lips of your cunt and moving higher all the while, before paying attention to your sore, hard breasts.

Anyone else would have taken at least fifteen minutes to get you off so spectacularly as that. Anyone but Sephiroth, Biggs being proof of that. It was just that difficult for you.

Your nipples wet now and cold to the exposed air, Sephiroth moved up to claim your lips in a kiss, slanting his mouth over yours. You removed your hands from his hair and cupped his neck with one hand, his face with the other, drowning in the unusual affection he was giving you, offering you.

His cock, heavy and hard against your thigh, was hard to ignore as he continued to kiss you, swiping his tongue across yours with the gentlest of touches. He bucked his hips shallowly against you, rocking to a smooth and deep rhythm that you knew he would be replicating inside you soon enough.

When he finally parted from you, you were gasping for breath, breasts heaving with every inhale you took. He watched you for a moment, taking in the flush of your cheeks and shine in your eyes, full of love even if you didn't notice it yourself.

"On your stomach," he whispered softly, rolling you onto your belly. You obeyed, hiking your hips up and spreading your knees apart just so, so that he could see your wetness, see the pink of your pussy blooming for him. "That's a good pet, [Name]."

You trembled at the sound of your name, lowering your chest to the bed to give you leverage and squeezing the pillow between your hands in case you needed to scream, which you would. This position nearly always made you scream in some form.

He trailed his fingers teasingly down your spine, tracing each invisible vertebrae, before taking a firm hold of your hip with one hand. Between your legs, you watched him take himself in his hand and guide his cockhead to your entrance. He coated it in your weeping slick, dragging it up and down the seam of your pussy, before pushing inside by just the barest of inches.

You gasped into the pillow, taking it between your teeth. You reached a trembling hand down to your nether lips, to feel the smooth velvet of him sliding into you, a perfectly snug fit. You let out a pleased sigh when his hips slotted firmly into you, filling you up with his length. He leaned over you, careful not to pull out, and gathered you into his arms.

With an ease you were shocked by, he rolled you back into his lap in an odd rendition of a reverse cowgirl, just sitting, and kept his arms firm around your hips to keep him pinned within you. You leaned back carefully, shoulders touching his chest, and reached up to wrap your arm around his neck, fingers sliding into the hair at the nape of his neck. 

He nudged your hair away from your face and kissed you, this time more sweetly than you had thought possible, thrusting up into you at the same time. Without your pillow you gasped into his mouth, spine tingling pleasantly, and he devoured it, continuing his shallow thrusts until he got too impatient, his eyebrows furrowed as his erection became painful to maintain inside of you.

Sephiroth lifted you and slammed you back down, hard enough that a scream nearly got out. You bit down into your own fist, breathing hard, breath halting every time he thrust back into you. Even though the position was killing your back, you powered through it, nearly to tears as he kissed your neck and shoulder. Good tears, you realized as he began reaching his peak, abandoning the smooth and hard thrusts for something much more frantic that was hitting much more than your g-spot by then.

You were unable to smother your cries and his hand went up around your throat, squeezing just slightly at your windpipe to put pressure on it. He had never choked you or made you black out, but made it just a little hard to breathe that you trusted him enough to do it to you. You would never let anyone else do it. Ever.

He released inside you, hot cum filling your insides and warming you all over. You felt him go flaccid, the beast sated, but he did not pull out of you. Instead, he carefully rotated your body to make you straddle him, allowing you to rest your hot cheek on his sweaty shoulder.

"Are you okay?" He asked, which was the same as asking,'Did I go too far?'

"I'm perfect," you sighed lovingly, squeezing your arms around his neck slightly. "I love you."

You didn't even have a chance to stiffen up and apologize when he buried his face in your hair and mumbled,"I love you, too."

You felt little tears of joy slip from your eyes.

He carefully allowed the both of you to lay down on the bed, keeping you on top of him as he fumbled for one of the sheets to stave off the cold that was kicking up from your AC.

You laid there for quite some time, the both of you, exchanging quick pecks or long, slow kisses that never led anywhere. He traced the hickeys he had left on your neck, the bruises from his grip on your hip, and nuzzled your throat, silently apologizing to the ring of fingerprints that gave a new meaning to the phrase 'put a collar on you'.

BONUS: Aftercare!

When the sun had risen and you had sluggishly called in sick, Sephiroth finally parted from you to allow you privacy on your call and retrieved lotion from your bathroom to help the bruises, as well as a cold cloth to help with the rawness you would be feeling as soon as you got up to walk.

When he returned, you were sat up in bed, awkwardly holding a pillow between your legs and saying goodbye to no other than Rufus Shinra as he shut the door with a quiet snick.

You gave him that dazzling smile when he approached, mouthing 'thank you' as he eased the pillow from between your legs. Rufus finally hung up after wishing you well and you checked twice before tossing your phone on the nightstand. You parted your thighs for him willingly, sighing at the feel of the cool rag against your raw, feverish skin.

"He bought it," you said, grinning as he gave you a quick kiss. "It probably helped that I'm hoarse."

Sephiroth gave you a sly wink. "It's a good look on you."

"Oh, stop it," you teased, slapping his shoulder playfully. He left the cold rag between your legs, letting it sit, and rubbed lotion into the fingerprints on your throat. "That feels nice. This is nice."

"Mm." When he was satisfied the lotion had absorbed into your skin, he moved to the hickeys on your neck. "We should do it more often."

You sent a silent shout to the gods, thankful you hadn't scared him away with your confession.

"Definitely." You sagged against the headboard and watched the sun peek over the buildings of Midgar. "Say, whatever happeend to that tabloid guy? The one outside the door?"

"Him?" Sephiroth shrugged and rubbed some into your breast next. "He was gone before I even got you out of your robe."

Your mouth dropped open. "Sephiroth!"

"What? I felt that if you had stakes, you would really try."

"Ugh, I hate you! I could have been as loud as I wanted."

He smiled--the most genuine one you had ever seen besides grins and smirks--and nosed your forehead. "No, you don't. You love me."

You deflated and smiled too, giving him a gentle kiss on the lips. "That I do. That I very well do."


End file.
